Tales From The Past
by Mallahawk25
Summary: This is a prologue to my future trilogy that I plan to write. This prologue will feature 10-20 short stories. I thought that this would help my viewers understand what happened. The stories will include various subjects such as back stories for characters. This writing will stay up but I don't recommend you read it I'm going to finish it then put it up and start the trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Chapter 1 The Dawning of the New Century

Location: Mars assembly yards.

Year: 2700 new year

Soldier: sir it's time to go on stage.

Announcer: thank you for telling me.

Announcer walks on stage.

Announcer: welcome to the christening of the UNSC Enterprise.

Crowd cheering

Announcer: quiet(loudly). Now shall we begin the ceremony.

Crowd cheering.

The UNSC Enterprise is the first ship of the Echelon ll class. She is nearly as big a cove covenant super carrier at approximately 25 kilometers long.

Crowd: break the bottle(chanting)

Announcer: ok ok I'll break the bottle. But just settle down.

Crowd quiets.

Clink(bottle breaking).

Crowd cheering

Announcer waves hands to calm crowd

Announcer: looks like this ship is go no to be lucky. Now may I present captain las. (Muffled voice) what he's not here where is he.

Other person: I don't know his ship has been off the radar for a week.

Announcer: get me lord hood.

Other person: yes sir.

Announcer: I'm sorry folks it turns out that captain Laskey isn't here currently.

(Whispering voices)

Lord Hood: Andrew (announcer) Captain Laskey is no longer in command of the Enterprise. I'm appointing you as captain you are in command now.

Andrew: what? I'm in command, no the honor shouldn't be mine. (Com going out) sir sir.

Andrew: I don't know how say this but lord hood has appointed me captain of

the Enterprise.

Crowd cheering and booing

Andrew: calm down now I'm surprised by this to but we must stay strong and not fight with each other.

Conversations quieting

Andrew: may I present commander Samuel Tomas.

Crowd cheering

(Sam take the podium)

Sam: thank you captain. I will serve captain Andrew to my fullest. And honor the memory of captain Laskey.

Andrew: thank you Mr. Tomas for you short speech. Now it's time for Sam and I to report to the ship. You can stay and watch the ship launch if you wish. But it will take a few hours to get all the systems online and operating. Also you won't be able to stay you need to move to the main observation deck. That is all people have a good day.

About 30mins later.

Samantha(AI): welcome aboard sir.

Andrew: hello what's your name AI.

Samantha: My name is Samantha sir.

Andrew: thank you Samantha, can you direct me to the bridge please.

Samantha: yes sir. There is an elevator on the right.

Andrew: thank you. Sam(come here tone).

Gets on elevator

Andrew: I think one of my first actions is going to be getting rid of the damn music, it's horrible.

Sam: I can agree with you one that.

Elevator stops.

Bridge crew: Officer on the bridge

Everyone snaps to a salute

Andrew: at ease. Here's one of my rules you don't have to be that formal on the bridge. But no disrespect, understand.

Bridge crew: yes sir.

Andrew: prep the systems for take off.

Bridge crew: yes sir( loudly)

Every one gets busy messing with there controls getting ready to move the ship.

Crewman: sir do we know what has happened to captain Laskey

Andrew: no we dont. All I know that his ship has been missing for several weeks.

2 hours later

Andrew: Samantha are all systems green.

Samantha: systems green across the board sir.

Andrew: great we can get moving. Helmsman move us out slowly we don't want to scratch the paint.

Helmsman: aye sir. 1/8 thrust it is

Engines ignite, shaking of the floor panels

Crowd cheering on the stations.

Helmsman: and we are off. Sir we are clear of the dry dock.

Andrew: full thrust.

Helmsman: aye sir

He moved the lever all the way up

Helmsman: we have now reached top speed.

Andrew: great. Now I heard that there was some squabble on harvest.

Samantha: you are correct.

Andrew: well then import the coordinates and take us there.

One day later

Helmsman: sir we are exiting slipspace In 3 2 1.

Whoosh

Andrew: put us in orbit of the planet.

On the space station

Bridge crewman: sir we are detecting a very large object moving towards the planet at a rapid rate.

Officer: deploy all the defense ships in a defensive line

Bridge crewman: yes sir. All frigates move towards this waypoint. Sir the object is within visual range now.

Officer: let's see it.

Image comes up on view screen.

Officer: Holy #*%^£# what is that.

Bridge crewman: the data base says it's the UNSC Enterprise.

Officer: isn't that the new class of ship

Bridge crewman: yes sir.

Officer: contact it

On the Enterprise

Helmsman: captain we are receiving a message from the station.

Andrew: on screen

Officer: sir you gave us quite a scare there. We thought you where the enemy. Do you mind if ask what your doing here.

Andrew: I heard there was a squabble here.

Officer yes there is one currently going on, and your welcome to help if you wish to wast your time.

Andrew: it would be my pleasure to take on this mission. We have nothing to do as of now.

Officer: thank you Captain for doing this.

Andrew: it was a pleasure speaking to you but I must go now.

Officer: goodbye sir.

Andrew: Samantha give me all the data you have on this "squabble".

Samantha: over the past few weeks two rival groups have been fighting over land.

Samantha: they believe all the land belongs to them both

Andrew: how do we stop it

Samantha: well we could force them into submission or some how get them to split the land.

Andrew: are there any natural barriers.

Samantha: yes in fact there's a very large river in the middle of the disputed territory.

Andrew: great all we have to do is get them to agree to split at the river. Get a pelican fired up for department with fireteam foxtrot.

Samantha: yes sir.

Half an hour later

Samantha: sir your pelican is waiting

Andrew: thank you Samantha. Foxtrot team report to the hanger.

Foxtrot leader: yes sir.

Andrew: pilot what's you name.

Pilot: my name is Jerry

Andrew: well Jerry as soon as fireteam foxtrot gets on the bird take off.

Jerry: yes sir.

Andrew: Jerry they're on board.

Jerry: hang on to your asses boys.

Rapid acceleration

People complaining

5mins later

Jerry: sir where just about to the first camp.

Andrew: good flying son.

Jerry: thank you.

Andrew: foxtrot lets go.

Civilian: who are you.

Andrew: I'm the captain of the Enterprise.

Civilian: ain't that the new ship.

Andrew: yes it is but I need to speak to your leader.

Civilian: why

Andrew: I have a proposal for him that he might want to hear.

Civilian: fine follow me.

Leader: yes what do want.

Andrew: I wish to speak to you( speaks with authority)

Leader: and who are.

Andrew: I'm the captain of the ship in orbit that you can see from here.

Leader: yes I sa it awhile ago.

Andrew: I have a proposal for your current problem.

Leader: I'm listening.

Andrew: there's a very large river separating the disputed territory. And it turns out that the land on each side is virtually equal. You can split it at the river. And if one faction violates this then they lose that land.

Leader: haven't thought about that. I'm up for it if the other guy/gal is. Great idea too.

Andrew: didn't think it would be that easy. It's time to depart people.

Jerry: did it work sir.

Andrew: yes it did work.

Jerry: great.

Andrew: now we need to go to the other area. Get ready to take off.

Jerry: yes sir.

An hour later.

Jerry: sir we are coming up on the landing site.

Andrew: great it took long enough.

Jerry: landing in 3 2 1

Andrew: let's go foxtrot.

Goes though the same thing

Andrew: Jerry take us home.

Jerry: yes sir.

Authors note: tell me what you think of this chapter. If it's good or needs work and tell me any errors I have. This is just one story remember. And I will be ignoring halo5 and I will be changing a few things too from the lore.

Echelon II Class

Dimensions:

Length: 25,942 M

Height: 9,914 M

Width: 5,934 M

Armament:

Main weapons:

2 Series 12 MAC's

4 Series 10 MAC's

6 Series 8 MAC's

4 THOR Direct Lazer Weapons

2 Lazer Lances

Secondary weapons:

241 MK. 3,482 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon

26,636 Archer Missile Pods

29,436 Rapier Missile Pods

30,325 Howler Missile Pods

214 Plasma Torpedo Launchers

Defense Weapons:

50,353 70mm MK. 1592 Point Defense Guns

45,535 MK. 56 Point Defense Lazer Guns

Nukes:

4,242 Shiva

1,636 HAVOC

Ship Compliment:

18 Infinity Class

Vehicle Compliment:

100 Mammoths

10,536 Scorpions

15,244 Warthogs

5,254 Mongooses

Aircraft Compliment:

1,142 Raven Class

524 Crow Class

452 Eagle Class

4,456 Pelicans

Crew Compliment:

13,424 Engineers

7,535 Logistical

1,433 Scientists

135 Bridge Crew

4,252 Repair Crew

Spartan Compliment:

20 Spartan V

ODST/Marine Compliment :

12,141 ODST

22,553 Marines

Pilot Complement:

Unknown

Lore:

In the 27th century the Echelon II class was built. It's was the pinnacle of technology in its day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Being Put To Rest

Quick note Chiefs name is John.

Year 2573

Lord Hood: Chief Blue, and Noble team must be put into cryostasis in case we need you again. I'm sorry you where not able to live a normal life.

Chief: I understand sir(somber voice). I'll go tell Carter and he can tell his team.

Lord Hood: good idea Chief. Also the procedure will occur In one week.

Two hours later

Chief: Carter I need to speak with you.

Carter: yes John what do you need.

Chief: we are being put into cryostasis until we are needed again.

Carter: I understand.

Chief: you need to brief your team. Also we have one week till we are frozen.

Carter: I will.

Chief leaves and goes to blue teams quarters. Carter leaves and goes to noble teams quarters.

Chief: Kelly Linda Fred report to our quarters.

Carter: Noble team report to our quarters.

5mins later

Blue Team:

Chief: Kelly Linda Fred I have some bad news we are being put back into cryostasis until we are needed again.

Kelly: I don't get why they would do this.

Chief: I don't get it ether. But it's our duty and purpose to defend earth and her colonies.

Blue team: understood John.

Chief: you have one week till we are put in cryostasis.

Noble Team:

Carter: thank for coming here.

Jorge: what did you call us down here sir.

Carter: I have some bad news where going to be put into cryostasis along with Blue Team until where needed again.

Noble 6: but sir they can't do this.

Carter: they can most of us signed our life's away when we signed that contract.

Noble team: we understand.

Carter: we have one week till where put into cryostasis.

Emile: well at least they give us some time to say goodbye.

Next day

Noble Team

Com: Noble and Blue Team report to Hanger 1

Carter: we better get going we don't want to keep them waiting

Noble 6: agreed

Blue Team

Chief: we better get going.

10mins later

Right outside of hanger

Carter: John you know what this is about.

Chief: no I don't know what this is about also

Carter: well we don't want to keep them waiting now do we.

Chief: no we don't.

Blue and Noble team walk though door. Loud clapping. Cheering.

Jorge: I believe this is a going away party.

Laskey: Blue Team and Noble Team please come up here.

Blue/Noble team moves onto the platform.

Laskey: it's been an honor serving with you though I'm sad to say you be put back into cryostasis.

Booing.

Chief: thank you captain you didn't have to do this.

Laskey: you can thank cortina for this.

Cortina: i thought you would like this chief.

Chief: thank you cortina very thoughtful.

Laskey: I've prepared a speech for this moment. John, Carter, Kat, Fred, Jun, Emile, Linda, Jorge, Noble 6. I'm sure I can say this for most of humanity that we thank you for your sevice to the UNSC. You've helped ride out the storm when all hope was lost. Chief you've saved humanity several times along with the help of Cortana and many friends. We all wish this didn't have to happen and you all could live the rest of you're life's in peace.

Chief: I think believe I speak for all of us that that was a great speech. And I thank you for that.

Laskey: you are dismissed.

Blue and Noble team snap to a sharp salute and walk off.

Noble 6: (on private coms) well that was interesting I wasn't expecting that. But that speech was nice.

6 days later

Blue teams quarters

Chief: it time.

Kelly: it's time for what(groaning)

Chief: time to go into cryostasis

Kelly: that's right it's Sunday. Damn I thought I had more time.

Chief: yes I know it's a disappointment. But we don't have choice get dressed into your cryostasis uniforms.

Blue team: yes sir.

Noble teams quarters.

Jorge: it's time sir.

Carter: I guess it is. Noble team get dressed in your cryostasis uniforms.

Noble team: yes sir(all groaning)

Blue teams quarters

Chief: let's get going.

Blue team: yes sir(unanimously)

Noble teams quarters.

Carter: let's get going.

Both teams walk out the doors.

Carter sees chief.

Carter: John.

Chief: Carter.

They proceeded to the ship with the cryopods.

Scientist: Chief your here. Linda here. Kelly here. Fred here. Carter here. Kat here. Jun here. Emile here. Jorge here. Noble 6 here.

Pods close and hiss. Laskey comes onto the ship.

Laskey: I wish we didn't have to do this.

Scientist: as do I but its for the safety of humanity. If anthor war pops up. then they will be in fighting condition. And can save the day again.

Authors note: I would love some comments on how my grammar is. And if the story makes any sense. Also these stories are meant to be at least 700 words. Not a few thousand. Also one last thing don't expect these chapters weekly. At the most it'll be monthly. But please tell me how I'm doing.


End file.
